Viver o Presente ao Máximo
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Zane x Atticus. Atticus é apaixonado por Zane e já lhe propôs namoro, mas Zane recusou sempre, pois tem um problema de coração e não sabe quanto tempo de vida tem. Conseguirá Atticus atingir o seu objectivo antes que seja tarde demais? Oneshot.


**Título: **Viver o Presente ao Máximo

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Zane Truesdale e Atticus Rhodes

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh Gx e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Zane x Atticus. Atticus é apaixonado por Zane e já lhe propôs namoro, mas Zane recusou sempre, pois tem um problema de coração e não sabe quanto tempo de vida tem. Conseguirá Atticus atingir o seu objectivo antes que seja tarde demais? Oneshot.

**Viver o Presente ao Máximo**

Zane Truesdale estava deitado no seu quarto do dormitório Obelisk Blue. O Chancellor Sheppard tinha sido generoso por o deixar passar ali algum tempo. Desde que tinha voltado da outra dimensão, Zane sentia-se mais fraco, devido aos seus problemas de coração.

Syrus tinha feito questão que Zane ficasse por perto e tinha querido cuidar do irmão, por isso Zane estava de volta ao dormitório e à academia. Apesar de não demonstrar muito o que sentia, Zane estava orgulhoso de Syrus e ficava feliz por alguém se preocupar com ele. Não que fosse só Syrus. Jaden, Alexis, Atticus e praticamente todos os alunos da escola tinham um grande respeito e admiração por Zane e gostavam de saber que ele estava bem.

Zane suspirou e recostou-se na sua almofada. A sua vida tinha sido muito mais simples antes de deixar a academia. Depois só tinha ido por caminhos obscuros e agora arrependia-se. Não voltaria a usar o seu deck negro, nem a pensar apenas em vencer, mas o mal estava feito e o seu coração estava danificado em consequência do que tinha feito.

Zane ouviu bater à porta. Hesitou um pouco antes de mandar entrar. Apesar de ser bom saber que se preocupavam com ele, já não era a primeira vez que algumas das jovens do dormitório o vinham visitar e apesar da simpatia delas, eram muito maçadoras.

"Zane, estás aí?" perguntou Atticus, do outro lado da porta.

Zane pareceu mais aliviado ao perceber que era o amigo que estava do outro lado da porta e mandou-o entrar. Atticus abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com alguma comida.

"Zane, trouxe-te algumas coisas para comeres." disse Atticus, sorrindo. "Tens de te alimentar."

"Eu comi há pouco tempo. E não estou inválido. Posso levantar-me e ir comer alguma coisa ao refeitório, se tiver fome." disse Zane, soando mais ríspido do que queria.

"Bem, estás mal disposto, heim? Tens de sair mais vezes do quarto. Podíamos ir dar uma volta pela academia. Apanhar ar só te faz bem." disse Atticus, pousando a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira. "O que achas?"

"Não me apetece. Só quero estar sossegado."

"Ora, isso quer dizer que achas que eu te estou a disturbar?"

"Eu não disse isso..."

"Ah, acho bem que não. Eu estou preocupado contigo. Todos estamos. O Syrus agora está nas aulas, mas mais tarde vem ver-te."

"E tu, não devias estar nas aulas também?" perguntou Zane.

Atticus coçou a cabeça e riu-se.

"Na verdade, devia mesmo estar nas aulas, mas eu já sei aquilo tudo e acho mais importante estar aqui contigo."

"Boa desculpa para faltares às aulas." disse Zane, abanando a cabeça.

"Não é nenhuma desculpa. É a verdade." disse Atticus. "Tu sabes que eu prefiro estar sempre contigo."

"Atticus..."

"Quando é que vais deixar o teu orgulho de lado e aceitar o meu pedido de namoro?"

"Tu és mesmo insistente." disse Zane, suspirando.

"Sim. Até aceitares namorar comigo, eu não vou desistir. Afinal, eu sou o mago do amor! Já consegui juntar a Alexis e o Jaden, a Blair e o Hassleberry e não falta muito para conseguir juntar o Chazz e Jesse. Se eu consigo abrir os olhos dos outros para o amor e juntá-los, também hei-de conseguir fazer isso a ti e juntar-nos aos dois."

Zane fechou os olhos. Atticus era realmente persistente. Já tinha confessado a Zane que gostava dele diversas vezes e apesar de Zane recusar namorar com ele, Atticus não desistia. Apenas algumas pessoas sabiam dos sentimentos de Atticus e as recusas de Zane. Para Alexis, Jaden e os poucos outros que sabiam, todos achavam que Zane não sentia o mesmo por Atticus, mas não era verdade.

Zane apercebera-se que sentia algo por Atticus logo no primeiro ano em que ambos tinham entrado na academia. Mas depois Atticus tinha desaparecido e Zane nunca chegar a perceber o que aquele sentimento era. Mais tarde, quando Atticus reaparecera e antes de Zane sair da academia, Zane finalmente percebera que estava apaixonado.

No entanto, Zane já tinha objectivos. Iria tornar-se um duelista profissional e Atticus ainda ficaria na academia. Era melhor deixar esse sentimento para trás. E fora o que fizera. Mas agora aqui estava ele, de volta à academia. Não por muito tempo, nem como um estudante, mas estava de volta. Porém, apesar da sua ambição ter diminuído, agora havia o problema do coração.

Zane não queria envolver-se com Atticus. Não sabia quanto tempo de vida teria. Podia viver anos ou apenas meses. Não queria que Atticus acabasse por sofrer. Zane sabia que Atticus sofreria de qualquer forma quando ele morresse, mas seria muito pior se se entregassem ao amor e depois Zane morresse. Zane não queria que Atticus tivesse tamanha dor, por isso era melhor não se envolverem um com o outro.

"Zane? Estás a ouvir-me?" perguntou Atticus, acenando com a mão em frente dos olhos de Zane, que despertou dos seus pensamentos.

"Preciso de descansar, Atticus."

"Tu agora estás sempre a descansar. Não pode ser. Pareces um velho."

"Tu sabes que eu tenho de descansar."

"Eu sei que agora estás com um problema no coração, mas não é por isso que deves estar sempre parado. Vais ficar deitado o resto da tua vida? Anda lá, vamos passear."

Zane protestou, mas Atticus agarrou-lhe o braço e puxou-o da cama.

"Atticus..."

"Vamos Zane. Por favor?"

Zane encolheu os ombros e Atticus sorriu, agarrando-lhe a mão e puxando-o porta fora.

"Ainda bem que agora os outros estão todos nas aulas." disse Atticus. "Assim não nos vêm aborrecer."

"Pensei que tinhas trazido aquela comida para eu comer, mas afinal nem me deste tempo." disse Zane.

"Ora, tu disseste que tinhas comido há pouco tempo. Achei que não tinhas fome. Mas se quiseres, voltamos para trás para tu comeres."

"Não, não vale a pena."

Zane notou que apesar de Atticus já o ter conseguido puxar para fora do quarto, lhe continuava a agarrar a mão, mas decidiu não afastar a mão, nem mencionar o facto. Claro que poderia aparecer algum aluno que tivesse faltado às aulas e os visse de mãos dadas, mas para Zane, as opiniões dos outros sobre a sua vida pouco importavam.

Zane e Atticus saíram do dormitório e começaram a caminhar pelos jardins em volta do dormitório. O sol brilhava no céu e o tempo estava agradável. Atticus sorriu.

"O tempo está óptimo. Vês, não havia razão para ficares enfiado no quarto com um dia tão bonito." disse ele. "Lembras-te de como costumávamos fazer duelos debaixo daquela árvore grande que há ali à frente, quando viemos para cá no primeiro ano? Sempre que o tempo estava bom, nós íamos para lá fazer duelos."

"Sim, eu lembro-me." disse Zane, quase sorrindo. "Eram bons tempos..."

"Ainda podemos fazê-lo."

"Não tenho um novo deck agora. Talvez daqui a algum tempo decida fazer outro."

"Sim... bem, Zane, tu gostas mesmo de estar em contacto comigo, não é? Nem reclamaste de termos as mãos juntas. Eu sei que o meu charme é irresistível, por isso não te culpo por isso."

"Ah, que convencido." disse Zane, desta vez sorrindo mesmo.

"Porque é que recusas sempre namorar comigo?" perguntou Atticus, subitamente sério. "Porquê?"

"Porque não sinto o mesmo por ti." respondeu Zane, evitando o olhar do amigo.

"Mentiroso. Isso é mentira." disse Atticus.

Nesse momento, Zane afastou então a sua mão, quebrando o entrelaçar dedos.

"Diz-me a verdade! Eu sei que gostas de mim!" exclamou Atticus, irritado.

"Atticus..."

"Não me mintas mais, porque não vale a pena. Ainda agora estávamos de mãos dadas. E eu sei que gostas de mim. Sinto-o!"

"Pois estás enganado."

"Não estou... e não percebo porque é que não queres ser feliz."

Zane virou-se e começou a caminhar novamente para o dormitório, mas Atticus agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Zane, não me vires as costas!" exclamou Atticus, pondo-se frente a frente com Zane. "Eu amo-te!"

"Eu sei..."

"E tu também gostas de mim. Porque é que não admites que gostas?"

Zane estava cansado de mentir, cansado de fingir. Se Atticus queria a verdade, então iria tê-la.

"Eu admito. Também gosto de ti."

"Mas então porque é que não aceitas namorar comigo? Eu vou conseguir fazer-te feliz, tenho a certeza."

"Atticus..."

"Se é por causa do meu comportamento, eu tento ser mais discreto e tento comportar-me mais sobriamente. Prometo que vou tentar."

"O problema não és tu Atticus, sou eu." disse Zane.

"Tu?"

"Mas será que não percebes? Eu tenho um problema no coração!"

"Sim, mas e daí? Há imensa gente com problemas no coração. Não és o único."

"Mas o meu problema no coração não foi causado por nenhuma causa normal. Foi por causa do meu deck e por causa daquelas descargas nas batalhas do submundo. Atticus, eu tanto posso ter anos de vida, como apenas alguns meses. Talvez só alguns dias."

"Zane, não podes pensar assim. Ninguém sabe quando vai morrer. Eu posso ser atropelado hoje pela carrinha da Miss Dorothy ou cair ao mar e afogar-me. Eu não sei quando vou morrer, mas não vou deixar de viver a minha vida ao máximo por causa disso."

Zane não disse nada, porque não sabia o que argumentar. Atticus largou-lhe o braço e pôs cada uma das suas mãos de um dos lados da cara de Zane.

"Zane, tens medo de morrer?"

"Quem não tem?"

"Sim, isso é verdade. Mas Zane, mesmo tu tendo o problema no coração, podemos namorar. Temos de aproveitar o tempo."

"E como vai ser quando eu morrer?" perguntou Zane. "Atticus, tu vais sofrer imenso."

"Vou sofrer de qualquer maneira, Zane. E depois há três coisas. Primeiro, prefiro aproveitar o tempo e estar contigo do que um dia arrepender-me de não ter insistido para ficarmos juntos, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Segundo, quem te garante que eu não morro primeiro? Terceiro, acho que devemos namorar. Quem é que te garante que daqui a um mês não estás já farto de mim? Não quer dizer que tenhamos de esperar até um de nós morrer para ficarmos separados."

"Essa é uma perspectiva animadora, Atticus." disse Zane, sarcasticamente.

"O que eu quero dizer é que devemos aproveitar o tempo que temos. Não sabemos o que nos vai acontecer no futuro, por isso devemos aproveitar o presente ao máximo."

Zane suspirou e logo de seguida Atticus aproximou-se mais e capturou os lábios de Zane com os seus. Zane arregalou os olhos com o súbito beijo, mas não recuou e no segundo seguinte estava a retribui-lo. Atticus pôs os braços à volta do pescoço de Zane e aprofundou o beijo. Separaram-se vários segundos depois, para recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu amo-te Zane."

"Eu também Atticus. Eu também..."

"Então aceitas namorar comigo?"

"Aceito. Sim, aceito." respondeu Zane.

"Eh, então e um sorriso? Parece que estás a aceitar contrariado."

"Não estou nada." disse Zane, sorrindo. "Não estou nada contrariado. Nada mesmo. Vou aproveitar o tempo que me resta."

"Não fales assim. Ainda te resta muito tempo, ouviste?"

"Não sabes isso. Nem eu."

"Por isso é que vamos consultar a Miss Fontaine para ela marcar uma consulta com um cardiologista. Tens de ser examinado e acompanhado." disse Atticus. "E sabes que mais? Já há transplantes de corações. E a medicina está a evoluir. Vais viver muito tempo e de certeza que se for necessário se faz um transplante."

"Oxalá eu fosse tão optimista como tu."

"Ora, é para ser optimista que eu aqui estou. Vou fazer da tua vida uma verdadeira alegria. Vais ver! Ah e já agora, mais uma vitória para o mago do amor, que se conseguiu juntar à sua alma gémea."

Zane não conseguiu evitar sorrir novamente e ambos trocaram mais um beijo.

"Zane, ainda falta pelo menos uma hora para as aulas terminarem. Sabes, agora é que acho boa ideia voltarmos ao teu quarto para aproveitar o tempo, se é que me entendes." disse Atticus, piscando o olho ao namorado.

"Sim, estou a compreender perfeitamente. Só não sei se o meu coração aguenta a emoção de estar contigo." disse Zane.

"Oh, aguenta sim. Vamos!"

Atticus voltou a pegar na mão de Zane e arrastou-o de volta ao dormitório e ao seu quarto. Quando, uma hora e meia mais tarde, Syrus saiu das aulas e tentou entrar no quarto do irmão, encontrou a porta trancada. Ficou alarmado, com medo que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a Zane. Mas do outro lado da porta surgiu a voz de Zane para o tranquilizar e o mandar embora.

Intrigado e pensando que o irmão queria descansar, Syrus foi-se embora, enquanto Zane voltava a pousar a cabeça na almofada e Atticus continuava abraçado ao seu peito, sorrindo. Zane sorriu também. Não sabia quanto tempo lhe restava, mas agora isso não importava. Iria viver cada dia como se fosse o último, com Atticus a seu lado.


End file.
